


Inspire Me Again

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alone on Christmas, Anger Management, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Chatting & Messaging, Confidence, Confusion, Creative License, Developing Friendships, Dominant Ben Solo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Feel-good, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Friendship is Magic, Happy Ending, Having Faith, Healthy Relationships, Hope, Imagination, Inner Dialogue, Innocence, Inspiration, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, Invasion of Privacy, Isolation, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Loss of Identity, Loving Marriage, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Morning After, Muses, Mystery Stories, Non-Sexual Submission, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pain, Passion, Power of Words, Protective Ben Solo, Recovery, References to Depression, Rey Needs A Hug, Sad and Sweet, Secret Identity, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shame, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Stress Relief, Suffering, Sweet, Therapy, True Love, Trust Issues, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Writer's Block, Writers, Writing on Skin, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ———***COMPLETE***———Rey is afraid... of everything... everyone... but in her fanfiction world she’s found a reach. She can travel, go on adventures, love, and experience what she can’t hiding in her room. She adores one writer in particular the most, he pushes the boundaries and thinks outside the box. His stories don’t get millions of hits, but they have touched her in deep ways she doesn’t understand. He’s become her muse. Makes her wonder... she can talk to him through her computer safely because they don’t know each other. He could be anyone, anywhere. She feels more confident hiding behind her online name.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 95
Kudos: 117





	1. Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LBellicose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/gifts), [ReyNimanSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/gifts), [Ever_Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dark/gifts), [MalinRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalinRen/gifts).

Rey blinks at the sunrise.

It is so pretty to her... wouldn’t it be nice to watch it crawl from behind vast mountain ranges or sparkling across massive oceans?

She thinks so.

Maybe it would be if she wasn’t so afraid to leave her room... her house. Talk to real people beyond a computer screen or her cell phone. See living people.

But even that thought makes her chest tighten. 

She takes a mild shower. It can’t be too hot or too cold.

She eats what her caregiver left on her nightstand.

It smells so good. She drips sticky honey across her toast to dip in her strawberry decorated oatmeal. Sips her pulpy orange juice.

She finishes and grabs her laptop, laying across her bed. She signs in and delves.

So much braver here... among these creators and wordsmiths.

She reads the latest chapter added by her favorite writer. She knows he lives in the United States too, and that it’s a guy... but nothing else. 

But he makes her want to.

His latest story is a vampire fic mixed in medieval times. Action packed and full of sexual depravity.

His female characters are so strong and dominant. The main guy described in a way that makes her quiver and mouth water. Though, if faced by such a specimen she would likely freeze... faint.

She loved his version of how Alec Star responded to Lira Conley in his space story last month. He uses their likeness like so many do, devoted fans of the movie series... or the actors themselves... but his words always hit her just right. With the new movie being released soon, fanfiction about them or using their names has gone crazy. 

Rey sees all of it online. 

Has read every book... article...

She’s obsessed with how broken and raw the two main leads come across... despite her innocence... despite his flaws...

Darkness meets light in a battle to control the universe... to rule. But Alec is so drawn to Lira. Weak to her hope. Rey feels connected to that hope Lira shows... her emotion. 

It makes her heart break.

This KyloRenRulz always rips her heart out with his depictions...

She likes his newest story, giving it a kind kudo and a comment of ‘how sad Alec is in these first chapters, so hopeless without Lira’.

He doesn’t get tons of hits, but she is devoted to following him.

She subscribed dutifully after stumbling on his 4th story years ago. Had gone back and bookmarked the first 3... read them quickly. Thriving on each unique journey.

She feels sad when he goes weeks or months not adding anything. Hurts for him when he has writer’s block.

She reads many others too... all loyal fans of the ship, but they are out, living outside too... not just reading about living.

At 18 she should be out there... 

Rey did all her schooling online, testing above and beyond. Labeled genius level smart, but she would be doing college online as well... she had her doctors... her caregiver... 

They gave her a wide berth. Money will do that. 

Rey clicked to skim her tumblr before exercising. Yoga was her newest delight.

She wondered how old he was. 

Rey smiles imagining how he might be. Halloween was over... Thanksgiving and Christmas coming. She hoped he found inspiration.


	2. Quicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben huffs, frustrated. Curses... Jesus fucking Christ he has way too many WIPS open that need additions... He types a paragraph... erases it. Writes a new one... erases it... He is officially fucking blocked! It sucks! It sucks huge donkey cocks smothered in hot sauce! He checks his twitter, his tumblr, his Facebook groups, his emails, ...this new story was kicking his ass. And work... work and Evelyn have stressed him to the brink lately. It was difficult to formulate a wicked plot when your brain bled from stupid fucking people’s antics and bitching.

He hates it.

Late at night after food, shower, and a cold beer he should be fucking primed and ready to outline, flesh out this idea that craves to be realized. 

But...

He is also tired.

Alderaan has the kind of wierd weather that allows him to work construction gigs all year... mostly. It is very physical. Has made his body a temple, but still sore nightly. He likes being able to see the ocean when he wants and still avoid the influxes of tourists. He can retreat to the woods hours away anytime he wants. 

His mother rags him for not putting a ring on Evelyn’s hand yet, but... she isn’t forever he thinks. Evelyn isn’t overly materialistic, but needy she is. Her receptionist job is so easy and low impact. She bitches at how worn out he gets. She especially bitches about him writing... ever. Anything that takes his attention away is the enemy.

He glances through his notifications.

He sees some new kudos and comments.

It warms his heart to see older stories get hits, comments. The early ones were so open and an exploration of himself. He doesn’t like seeing himself as vulnerable, but under your pseudo name you’re safe, hidden. 

Sometimes you need thick skin though.

But, then there’s the sweet ones. Who always encourage him, criticizing constructively, and inspire him.

He loves that. 

It feeds his fragile ego.

He’s tall, broad, and muscular... but inside he’s a scared little boy with mommy issues ...insecurities a mile long. He questions any female attention he gets, confidence issues are a bitch.

He sees one of his favorite followers... she always comments, always brightens his day. 

ReyofLight

She’s nice.

He wonders sometimes who she is, like a lot of the chatters who comment a lot.

He has a close circle of friends in his writing den, but he is selective on who he trusts. They all have different styles and feed off each other’s creativity. They’ve all experienced harassment or verbal abuse online, or the positive side encouraging and gifting to show thanks.

He doesn’t get invited to a lot of the exchanges, but he writes because he loves it.

Needs the outlet. 

It helps disperse his aggression... fight off his depressive tendencies.

Alec is so broken, but finds such strength in Lira’s softness... her patience to see the last flickers of light in him.

His phone buzzes.

-hey, you’re late. I thought you were coming over. -E😩

-oh, fuck! Sorry... got distracted. Let me throw on some clothes...-Ben

-be over in 30.-Ben

Ben responds to a few comments before he heads out. Smiling at her last message. He thinks ReyofLight will like his newest chapter, she gave him a great idea.


	3. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey grins. Biting her bottom lip. He took her little idea and ran with it... her cheeks burned.

_Lira saw in him the last shred..._

_The final piece before his soul would be lost..._

_Immortality couldn’t compare to her touch... her warmth... the feeling of her in his arms... at his mercy..._

_But..._

_Could he take this precious life? _

_Drink her down like any other?_

_Alec felt the ache before he registered his deed, sinking his fangs into her neck. Covered in so much blood already ...His own damned soul burned now as her blood entered his veins. _

_No..._

_She can’t..._

_Lira screamed in agony... in pleasure... as she pierced his spine with her noble blade._

_Alec released her. Staggering._

_”You...” he mouthed out disbelief caressing his features._

_She gathered herself, as crimson trickled down from her wound to her heaving breast. “I... Alec don’t fight it...”_

_She gently touched his face as his own contorted._

_They were surrounded by the corpses of his enemies, yet she stayed still so close... even after his sin!_

_Alec gazed into her eyes. Begging._

Rey squealed with delight. 

Alec was being reformed by her love! After all the battles and hunting for her... thinking himself a slave to his vampiric hunger!

Rey was tickled. 

KyloRenRulz had listened to her suggestions. As she continued reading the rest of his newest chapter, she felt honored. This one might get that HEA she prayed for. His didn’t always...

Not that she knew diddly squat about romance and sexual aches... but craving human contact... to feel some connection deeper within to another being?

...that she understood. And it terrified her.

Alec was a ruthless vampire yes, but also just a guy wanting a girl. Wanting love?

She quickly added a 🥰 and kudos to the end. Telling him how delighted she was to see how he’d interwoven her suggestions. 

She trotted off to her kitchen. She dug out Oreos and peanut butter. Plopped up to sit on the wide counter. A kitchen who 10 could easily cook in. Dipping a spoon in and slathering one cookie at a time to devour. She added a huge glass of milk, sipping between bites.

What does he munch?

How old is he?

What is his job?

Is he young or old?

Married?

Gay?

He seems so angry within his stories sometimes, always destroying some overbearing male character or a parental one... the love aspects vary from blushingly detailed sexual endeavors to seeking...but never winning Lira’s heart.

Desperate longing...

Misunderstood and loneliness...

But Lira understands Alec... they complete each other. Dark and light.

Rey glanced around. The house is always too stoic and still. So clean like it isn’t really lived in. Her messes take care of themselves...

She wonders if her doctors and caregiver worry a lot. 

She’s lucky she supposes, her mother left her so well taken care of. Well, who she called mother. There are photographs on the walls of her holding Rey as a baby. She had found her abandoned somewhere... Rey shook the thought away...

There was a trust that paid off this house, for her education, for her care... 

The doctors and caregiver followed her rules to keep her from panic attacks. 

They never spoke directly to her. She wore a blindfold when her doctors came. If she couldn’t see them she could pretend. She’d take her medication and it was usually over quickly. They seemed satisfied she was healthyish and went about their routines outside of her home.

Her educators had always done the same. Through her computer they taught her, tested her. Her degree hung on the wall by her bed. Her college classes were no different. Money always aided in smoothness.

She checked the front door mail crate slot. 

Instead of a small slit there was a low door the delivery person would set her mail and packages. No need to venture out to seek her items.

Amazon was her favored searching ground, and her food had always been delivered... even before grocery pickup became a big thing. The closest Walmart and Kroger knew of her from long before, and took extra good care. Her mother paid them well as far back as she could remember. The financial books in the office showed where every cent went. 

Rey missed her a little.

Her mother understood her fears and catered her life around those needs. Kept her safe.

When she died, everyone just kept the routine. If anyone new took part, someone must explain because nothing ever changed.

Rey opened her new parcel. 

The new art book from the current film sat in her lap all shiny. She happily flipped through the pages. 

A lot of the fanart she’s seen mimicked these pictures. Capturing the raw chemistry and emotional links obvious to any fan between Alec and Lira. Such beautiful devastating detail to the eyes. Pain and hope... haunting.

Rey hugged the new addition to her chest. 

She needed to get to work. Her French homework wouldn’t do itself.

She found it so pretty.

But, she already mastered Italian, German, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, and binary. A scattering of many other old languages just for fun. Learning a new one never took long. 

Rey skipped to her room to add her new treasure to the overfilled shelves, then sat back at her computer to start her lesson. 


	4. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo! Chuck!” Ben yelled. “I need to unload the truck before we collect more debris, it’s completely full!” His coworker nodded and waved for him to go do just that. Jessie and Leroy were chatting with Chuck when he drove back. Their supervisor didn’t look overly happy. Ben mentally groaned. They must be behind schedule then. Fuck!

They were horribly behind schedule. The bad weather two days straight had royally fucked them and now Mr. Stick Up His Ass was pissy... never fun for them.

Ben did not want to exit the truck.

”Solo! Come here now!” Mr. Chandler was ready to reemphasize how important time usage was ...again. But usually that involved insults and spittling out as he screamed at them.

Ben joined his buddies and others for this lovely experience.

Eric droned on and on for what felt like ever. His volume going up and down. The little vein popped out in his forehead was a particularly entertaining treat.

Ben tuned him out.

A lifetime of his mother and father taught him well...

Overtime was Eric’s answer, working through the weekend. Ben knew it was for the bonus he got if they met the deadline more than anything else. But, at least he was willing to pay the overtime.

Ben drank his third beer, he could hear Jessie flirting up the waitress. Leroy and Chuck laughing about it beside him.

Jessie had no game, but he made up for it with pure stubbornness. The boy never gave up.

When he finally came back to join Ben and the others, he held a slip of paper proudly. Stating that he was leaving with her when her shift ended.

Ben wondered why the little shit always got his way.

He never left alone. 

Ben felt like his past 22 year old self would want to punch Jessie’s now 22 year old self for his successes. At 30, he could vividly remember how awkward he’d been as a teenager and half his 20’s. 

Evelyn texted him at least 7 times and called twice while he sat there nursing his beer.

Fucking persistent. 

He motioned at Leroy, “hey... man I got to jet, Evelyn has been blowing up my phone...”

”Ug, she’s always wound so tight man, hope she’s nicer in other ways.” Leroy teased.

Ben told them all bye and thought to himself how nice that would be if she was kind at all. She’d been a one night stand that grew on him, but morphed into a bitchy harpy. She was gorgeous... he was horny and lonely... he kept seeing her. Despite red flags galore that she was kinda nuts. Now, his mom liked her... he hadn’t really looked for anyone new... so they kept dating. The sex was not too bad anyway.

Getting laid on the regular was a good initiative. Plus, he tuned her out when she really got going... or went down on her... it always shut her up.

He didn’t have it in him tonight though.

Not one cell.

He rubbed his hand over his face.

Glared at her latest messege.

”no... definitely not...” he turned his phone completely off and shoved it in his pocket.

He sang along to the radio on the way home.

He was pretty drained, but he could at least check his emails before he passed out. 

He grinned.

He had new kudos and comments for his latest chapter for his vampire story. People liked Alec’s fall into Lira’s arms after biting her. They weren’t too mad about Lira defeating him with her blade. They liked him finally being at her mercy. 

Ben, swelling with pride, decided maybe he wasn’t so exhausted that he couldn’t answer a few more comments. Well, if his computer allowed. 

His computer wasn’t the best or newest and had a tendency to act up. He’d lost countless chapters because it froze up and when it unfroze they were gone. 

But, he didn’t want to buy a new one, he did a lot of his writing on his phone anyway. 

He smiled at ReyofLight’s replies. 

Her profile didn’t say much. Just how long she’d been a member, that she was yes a girl, and lived in the United States.

But who was she? 

She only seemed to read the stories not create her own. 

She was always supportive.

Positive.

Even when he killed off Alec or Lira she sadly applauded his risky moves. Detailing how much their angst and triumph over grief or pain hit her heart. Instead of calling him an array of explicatives and reaming him for not supplying a HEA.

Sad endings weren’t popular. Even if Alec was being a cruel prick, people still wanted him to stay with Lira. 

Ben was inclined to agree. 

Though, the darker the story went sometimes he couldn’t finish reading, he didn’t like Alec hurting Lira too much... his own darker fantasies only went so far.

He called it a night.

He needed sleep. 

He would deal with Evelyn’s wrath tomorrow. She was definitely not his Lira... he doubted he would ever find... that.


	5. Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t wrong. Evelyn chewed his ass for over two hours when he visited after work the following day. No sex... he was told he could sleep on the couch. He’d replied with an enthusiastic ‘fuck you!’ And left for home. He turned his phone off because her texts got worse and worse. No, definitely not his Lira.

Rey saw so much hurt in his new story. It actually made her cry.

He wrote a one shot about Alec grieving, lost on an uncharted planet. He’d left his evil regime seeking out the brazen rebel he lusted after... loved. But, was attacked and now stranded. Hopeless, thinking he’d never see her beautiful face in person. Tell her his real feelings.

Rey was just glad the character this time had escaped the vile princess he had been betrothed to. She’d seemed awful. Nothing like Lira.

She wondered what happened to him in his real life.

A bad breakup?

A rough day at work?

She left him an encouragement on the story and looked up his tumblr. If he was online, she would be bravish and tell him to feel better. Yeah, just sometimes knowing you’re not alone can... could help. Unless you were just used to being alone. It didn’t bother Rey really. Alone meant safe.

She left a brief comment to his private messenger.   
  


**‘You seemed really sad, well undertones of sad, in your newest one shot. I do hope you are ok. Alec will always find his Lira... you will too.’-ReyofLight**

Ben saw the note pop up.

He was posting a pic of the new Alec drawing that he’d bought off eBay, and noticed it wasn’t a usual prompt or other crap.

**’wow, thanks... yeah rough interaction with a waste of my time. Unfortunately it’s taken me too long to realize it too. So I channeled a bit, do you believe in fate?’-KyloRenRulz**

**‘actually, I do. Even though I’m a bit inexperienced when it comes to any of it. Love, sex, whatever else in between... I think fate is real. For most people. I think your story was very potent. Raw. Alec is being tortured by his choices and seeking the light by searching for Lira. There’s a chaotic calmness in your sadness here ... in his self inflicted misery, and I know when he finds her, he’ll feel passion and joy. Relief, that he never could with that asinine princess and her BS...”-ReyofLight**

**’man, Thankyou, someone gets it. Yeah, my now ex-girlfriend is a nightmare. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize how much better off I’ll be. I’d rather be alone than feeling like I want to ram my head into a wall...’-KyloRenRulz**

**‘Lol... crazy visual! Ouch, yeah ...don’t do that. It would destroy that creative brain of yours that makes my day with awesome adventures and love stories. And... you’re not alone.’-ReyofLight **

**‘neither are you... thanks for always being so freaking nice. It’s a great thing, I swear. Some people are complete assholes about every little detail, every grammatical error, every nuance that they think could be better if... so just thanks for cheering a stranger up.’-KyloRenRulz **

**‘anytime.’-ReyofLight**

Ben yawned. He couldn’t believe he’d chatted with the girl for hours. He would pay for that at work. But, she’d given him some good ideas to start a sequel to his vampire fic, and he felt renewed. He decided when he posted it, he would gift it to ReyofLight. She deserved it.

He found himself not regretting his decision at all, Evelyn could go fuck herself. His mother would get over it. Wouldn’t she rather him be truly happy? Even if he was alone?

But, he didn’t feel alone as he fell asleep. He had a kindred spirit out there. A friend.   
  


His buddies would probably give him shit about it... any of his fanfiction stuff. But her, he had a friend in her. Anonymous or not, it felt good.


	6. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey teared up, there it was... something special. Just for her. A gift to ReyofLight from her fav KyloRenRulz. “Omigosh ! Omigosh!” She squealed.

_Lira wouldn’t let him go... couldn’t._

_Alec was hers._

_The vampire, the monster, but there was light... she was certain. She killed him. No...!_

_Concentrating, pushing, his wound slowly disappeared. His eyes shot open with a gasp. His weak form sought hers, His mouth found hers. His Lira, his heart._

_The defeat wasn’t what he immediately cared about, it was the knowledge he had to get them off the planet... far away! His men would seek revenge, would have felt him expire. He was free, and needed to get her far away... from his vampires... from the master poisoning his every thought._

_”they’re gone... every voice... you chased the darkness away with your blade my love.” His words had little strength still, but his facial expression softened. She knew._

_She kissed him once more before helping him stand. They awkwardly made their way to the nearest hanger. His knights were already coming, he sensed the hate rising. They already thought he’d been seduced by her rich blood, then she murdered him._

_He groaned, sore, his knights would never understand how she’d cleansed him... baptism of love.   
  
_

Rey severely blushed as Alec made love to Lira on the ship once they sped away. He latched his fangs into her breast as he thrusted into her ...so profound. Kylo could get so detailed when he wrote sexual scenes. 

It aroused her, but frightened her too. She might never be like Lira, open wide as an offering to some consumed lover. She could visualize the beautiful bodies of the two actors touching so tender, and passionate, feel... envy. Such gorgeous unique beings in real life. Of course the sadness followed, because no one would see her as that precious.   
  


She finished the new chapter, tickled he’d dedicated the sequel to her.

She was relieved he seemed to feel better. Would they chat like that again?

Did he wonder about her like she did him?

He probably wouldn’t be lonely long... she’d always be alone.

How would it feel to have hands exploring? Wanting someone so much it was more potent a drive than drinking... eating... breathing...?

Kylo made Alec seem so desperate for Lira.

Rey grinned. Posted a ‘Thankyou!’ Gave him her opinion of the start, she was just glad the two refound each other. Alec dying was always so hard to process when she read a fic.   
  


Rey turned, she needed to prepare for her doctor visit. He would be arriving soon. 


	7. Medicinal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey read his evaluation. Three times in fact. She just didn’t agree. The doctor claimed there was no sign of scarring or damage of any kind to explain her painful attacks. Not the headaches... nor her difficulties breathing. He stated that it was all psychological, has always been. That previous medical personnel who have treated her have just gone along with her mind set to get paid. He told her frankly to get outside, interact with human beings, and attempt a real living life. Being cooped inside her whole existence was what created her anxiety... her pains... she was perfectly healthy other than needing more sunlight. Rey dismissed his report. He was long gone, and she wondered. Was it all really in her head? Had her mother simply forced the ideas in her mind? Rey slid down to the floor. Leaning against the hallway wall, she thought back... had they all went along? Her caretakers? Her doctors? Self-inflicted prison...?

Ben dodged a bullet with Evelyn.

After he told her off, she’d definitely shown her true psycho bitch colors. Even his mother agreed following endless calls from the woman. Leia was grateful her mother’s ring had never been given to the unstable viper.

Ben chomped into the greasy deliciousness of ribs his dad smoked for them. Sauce dribbling down his chin, his favorite. He was hiding at their place this weekend.   
  


Evelyn had taken to stalking his place.

He was annoyed already, his computer has froze again. It was worse than before... instead of losing a chapter he’d lost a whole set of chapters for a new 3 shot he’d marathoned the other night trying to distract himself from his cell wringing off the hook.

Three...

The whole short story.

Nothing had been outlined, nothing written down... just gone.   
  


It had made him screech and throw his glass at the wall. Before stomping off to his bedroom.

He had no idea what to do, it hurt.

He’d been on such a damn roll! 

His computer froze, and when he tried to back up it all vanished like it’d never been there. He hadn’t touched it since, afraid to fuck it up worse, or lose more than just the new story.   
  


He flipped around on his phone glancing at various stories. Not really in the mood to read, but bored. Click click click ...

His mother snatched his plate to start cleaning up. “work ok son?”

”it’s work... we’ve finished cleaning up one site, started on another. My boss is a dick, nothing new. Thanks for letting me stay here this weekend, Evelyn should receive the restraining order today. Hopefully I can go home and she’ll find someone else to fuck with.” Ben replied.

”language dear... but yes, I hope she will find new amusement. You need a nice girl. We need grandkids.” Leia shot her son a smile.

”that won’t happen anytime soon mom, sorry. Crazy is the only one who’s been long term interested, and that is not a recipe for a happy little family.” Ben drank his sundrop and headed upstairs. “Going attempt a nap, tell dad I’ll help him in the garage later.”

Ben fell onto the guest room bed with a huff.   
  


He was exhausted, but his brain wouldn’t cooperate.   
  


He shot ReyofLight a messege complaining about losing his story, about his shitty computer finally crashing.

She wasn’t online to answer, but he still felt good having someone who would mourn his loss like him. She got it. She gave a damn. His frustration quieted a hair once venting completed.

Ben let his lashes shut after dragging his T-shirt over his head. He sighed. 

Sleep.

He needed sleep.

He would face his issue with fresh brain cells and a prayer not to drain his bank account. He wasn’t nearly as cushioned in his wallet as his family, which was his choice. 

Rey grinned.

Poor Kylo! But, she had an answer to his problems. Her technological prowess could take center stage and come to his rescue. Her brilliance could finally help someone that she actually wanted to help.

She needed it too, a cheer up after her newest doctors little statement. Would Kylo let her though? Trust a stranger to remotely access his treasures? Or even...? In person?

Probably not in person...

She nibbled her cuticle. Typing in a response to his tirade, she handed him the power. She could perhaps even recover his lost story?! She knew of a way... it might work? 

Rey closed her laptop.   
  


Walking slowly toward the glass doors that led to the vast gardens behind her home, Rey grew curious.

She unlocked the latch with trembling fingers.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had stood staring at the open doorway for so long that she was sure she looked like a wax statue. She had managed to open it... step close enough to... a familiar noise caught her attention. Kylo?

She forgot to close the door in her rush. Opening her laptop, she smiled.

He responded.

**‘so you think you can fix it? Remotely?’-KyloRenRulz **

**‘definately’-ReyofLight **

**’that’s amazing!’-KyloRenRulz **

**’you would have to trust me... a stranger, with access to your treasure trove of creativity...’ -** **ReyofLight **

**‘yes, because you could be a serial destroyer of fanfiction...lol’🤪😵- KyloRenRulz **

**’funny... just send me your sign on information for your computer, I can access your system from here and run an internal diagnostic. See if it’s salvageable or dead?’-ReyofLight **

**’done. I trust you. You wouldn’t betray Alec or Lira.’😉-KyloRenRulz **

**‘ok, I’ll give you my cell number. You won’t be able to msg me while this runs. Don’t access your A03 on your phone either. Give me an hour, then text me.’-ReyofLight **

**’ok, thanks!’-KyloRenRulz **

Rey could not wipe the wide grin off her face. 

He wanted her help... her.

He was trusting her.

She typed away, diving into coding and exploring his older computer system. Scoffing. Jeeze, he needed a new updated system.

She found she could temporarily fix the issue, but it wouldn’t be long term. Texting him, she told him the sad news. He went to bed rather down. That just wouldn’t do...

He couldn’t create on something that could break down again anytime.

Rey retrieved all his files as he slept. She even pulled up the story he thought was lost. Saving it all to her private server, she put in an order. KyloRenRulz would be surprised, and hopefully would not freak out.

She knew exactly where he lived now. She knew his real name... his age... his face. Rey had gotten access to all his social media while she delved, not how he thought it would go. But, she wasn’t going to tell him yet.   
  


  
  


Ben sulked at work the following day. He needed to save up for a new computer. He refused to ask his parents for the money. He would just have to write on his cell phone all the time for a while...

He was grateful though, ReyofLight had done him a solid. It was weird knowing she’d been in his private stuff, helpful... but weird. A stranger, a nice stranger.

He tossed his jacket over the back of his couch.

Stripped.

He was in dire need of a shower, he stunk so bad.

A knock on his door startled him. Wrapped in a towel, he answered. “Can I help you?”

A young man stood there with a clipboard, “yes sir, I’m Charlie, I have a delivery for Ben Solo and a work order to set up the new system for you.”

”I didn’t order...” Ben tried to reply.

”the order was placed by ReyofLight, they specifically requested it overnighted and set up upon delivery. They paid extra sir, it looks like a gift order to me.” The man motioned first for Ben to sign. Then grabbed his dolly and loaded his boxes to bring in.

Ben watched in utter disbelief as the man set up a ridiculously high dollar computer system in his living room.   
  


It was a beautiful sight.   
  


“yes, this is tech SR 2648, I’m on sight, the system you ordered is set up and ready for you to upload the files.” The man sat back as the screen seemed to have a life all it’s own.

Ben cursed under his breath, still standing there dumbfounded in a towel.   
  


“alright sir, your files have all been uploaded to your new system. It’s also been backed up on a private server in case of future mishaps. Enjoy!” Before Ben could respond the man left and drove away.

ReyofLight did this? But...?

He pulled out his phone.

He text her.

-so, strange thing happened today. A man brought me a new computer system? It was labeled as from you? And I’m sitting here looking at all my files on it? Plus, the story I was sure I lost?-Ben

-and apparently you know my real name... where I live? How deep into my life did you dig under the premise of helping me?-Ben

-sorry if I overstepped. I saw only a temporary fix in your old system and wanted to gift you like you gifted me. Money isn’t really a worry of mine, but you not being able to create is. Sorry if that comes off creepy Ben. I only saw so much because I took it upon myself to save all your data for you. One of my private servers is yours to use, and at no cost. My real name is Rey, enjoy.-Rey

Ben studied her messege.

She meant well, she wasn’t asking for anything, so maybe not crazy. So, really nice... apparently well off... tech savvy... 

hmmmmm...

-how old are you? Really Female ? No social media?-Ben

-lol. 18, yes I’m a girl. Don’t like social media... too many people that see too much. I’m a bit private. Shy I guess... doing college online actually.-Rey

-you spent too much, when you told me the system was probably going to freeze or crash again, I had decided to save up for new computer. But, Thankyou.-Ben

  
-well, now you can use your money for something else. As I said, enjoy... keep writing, that’s payment enough!🥰📚-Rey

-Ben thought a moment.

-fine, I’ll let this invasion slide if you continue to text with me, I believe you could be a good friend. But, no more spending money.-Ben

**  
-**deal.-Rey

Ben grinned. Still shocked someone did such a selfless thing.

He plugged in his cell to charge, fell into bed. His imagination running wild wondering what this 18 Year old girl possibly looked like. He wondered how far away she lived.

Maybe she’d tell him eventually, it was only fair after all... she probably knew all about him now. All his music, pictures, stories had been in his old computer system. Every link to all his social shit...

Rey...

ReyofLight indeed.

Shining brightly onto his gloomy self. A change of pace to find a friend after Evelyn.   
  
  



	9. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben loved it... beyond loved it. The new computer was insane. His mind wandered as he typed. They had chatted quite a bit since her gift.

Ben couldn’t help but smile when she crossed his mind at work, as he wrote.   
  


Every conversation left him in a good mood.   
  


Though, questions she answered always left him asking other questions. She was so young, mostly alone, so private in her real life... not having any social media was strange for her age.   
  


He got the impression she was scared of many things.

He got teased by his buddies when he texted her during the day, they kept asking who the new girlfriend was. He tried to explain there was no new girlfriend, just a friend. But, his grins always gave him away... every time her name popped up on his screen.   
  


He dismissed girls who hit on him at the bar, he declined date fix ups.

A deepening part of him wished Rey was closer, that he could take her out. Hang out...

Even as a friend...

Though...

His mind created this image of her in his head based on her own descriptions of herself.   
  


They played online games together more recently, her voice was so infectious. They kept it just them, but he thought her being willing to let him hear her was progress.   
  


She beta’d everything he wrote now, if she was going to identity theft him ...she would have already... and not bought him that computer system.   
  


True it wasn’t a new car or a cruise... or some other frivolous impulse buy, but it meant a lot to him personally. 

  
She understood.

In a world where Ben was simply useful for his body and hard work, she appreciated his mind... his heart... she was a kindred spirit... 

He sent her pictures of the sites he worked at... views around his hometown he hoped she’d like. He sent her a silly face one night.   
  


She hadn’t sent one back... or commented, so he left it alone.   
  


He pictured her as a princess in a tower... or a secret agent. Maybe a ninja... 

Dumb shit... but, he desperately became more fascinated, and wanted to see her face.

When she finally got brave, and sent him a picture of her eyes... nothing else, he feels his heart swell.

  
-you are a mystery. I wish I could solve. -Ben

-mysteries are so interesting because you don’t see every piece all at once. It’s like an adventure.-Rey

-I’m up for that adventure!-Ben

-noted-Rey 

He sent several more texts, but got no response. Ben hoped she wasn’t shying away.   
  


Trying to distract himself, he began a new story. Smirking, he started with making Lira a secret ninja warrior princess who accidentally saved Alec from bandits.   
  


He got 4 chapters in before stopping to email them to Rey to look over. 

“Enjoy sweet Rey...” he muttered, stretching and yawning. And since the clock told him it was past 2 a.m., he went to bed.


	10. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more he thought about it, the more he imagined her. Who she really was. It drove him happily mad... in the best and most agonizing way. He finished stories and went to work, he drank his beer. He hung out with his friends, he was fucking distracted... always. She wouldn’t let him see her. She wouldn’t tell him where she lived. Not specifics. He wasn’t Mr. genius hacker either... he thought of her so much he felt as if she was a ghost possessing his body.

-please let me see your sweet face...-Ben

-why?-Rey

-because... I’ll positively fade away into obscurity if you deny me again.-Ben

-that’s playing dirty.😢 not nice Ben...-Rey

-neither is torture, you can’t become someone’s sole confidant and see every aspect of his life, then hide every part of yours.-Ben

-Ok...-Rey

Ben almost fell out of his chair. 

It was 4 a.m., he was suffering from insomnia... her fault. Months of his imagination going wild taking it’s toll. If he was some rich douche he’d have hired some private investigator to hunt her down...

She said ok...

He practically squealed and did a happy fucking dance in his office.   
  


When the simple picture hit his phone he couldn’t swallow...

He couldn’t breathe...

He couldn’t articulate...

Beautiful.

Fuck if she wasn’t so beautiful...

  
  
-all you get... goodnight Ben.😘😉-Rey

-it is perfect...goodnight Rey!🙂

He got ready for bed, knowing he’d be cussing his alarm clock in 2 hrs. But the smile gracing his screen... the emerald pools... those delicate lips... her speckled freckled cheeks... Jesus Christ!

He drifting off daydreaming, caressing that face. His phone still open.   
  


  
  


In her own bed, Rey fretted if it was stupid or impulsive, but... it wasn’t like he could find her.

She grinned.

He liked it...


	11. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben? This is such a surprise?” Leia hugged her son. He stiffly let her.

“It doesn’t sound like this young lady wants to be found honey, though I can see it in your eyes how deeply you need to.” Seeing her son so profoundly touched by another person made her heart swell.

Han mentioned his thoughts on the subject, but seeing Ben’s face so open and full of hope...

”She’s so beautiful mom, inside and out... I fell in love with her words and spirit way before I ever saw her face. I know she’s scared, but I think if she saw me in person I could coax her out into the world that terrifies her. Something just makes sense, that I’m the missing piece for her.” Ben handed the minuscule information he had. “That’s all I have. But, she is a genius hacker I think... tracked me down.” He told her all about what Rey did for him.   
  


“She has shown such devotion to your creative endeavors for a long time, endless support. She seems genuine and sweet, maybe a bit overzealous... but adorable. Young...” she pointed out. “He home bound status is mental or medical related?”

”I think a bit of both...” he sighed.

”you’ve made quite a good life for yourself outside of our influence and resources, she likes you for just you. Just Ben. Who writes the stories she likes and talks to her about nothing and everything. I can find her...” Leia knew this was big. A huge request. Trust.   
  


The smile that bloomed across Ben’s face, priceless.


	12. Wishful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was slightly disappointed, Ben hadn’t messaged her or texted in days. It was not their new normal. He had seemed to like trading pictures...? He sent some too...? Maybe that was too much, too personal, too real...? Rey rubbed her eyes as she slouched into her kitchen. She needed breakfast, breakfast might perk her up. Mmmmm.... mini pancakes!

She went about pulling out the ingredients, determined she’d make them herself and ignore the prepared dish waiting for her.

Her efforts were almost complete when she noticed something outside.   
  


Sitting out in the encroaching sunlight, was a box. A small box. Topped with a pink bow.

It sat on the fancy stonewall near the porch that circled some of her gardens. She’d had more and more added, enjoying the colors and textures.

She felt her curiosity grow.

But, to quell it, she’d have to not only leave her door... but her porch... beyond her porch...

Her stomach twisted.   
  
Her throat grew dry.

What cruel ploy...? 

A game...?

A dirty trick...?

Her heart clenched.

Rey couldn’t get to the box!

As her feet took her dangerously close to the edge of the doorway, her bottom lip began to tremor. She hugged herself to keep from shaking, from falling.

Hyperventilating, she gripped the doorframe with the white knuckles of her right hand. “Who would...?”

That question alone curled inside scaring her even more.

No one.

No one would...

It could explode!

It could be diseased!

It could have some insect inside that would devour her brain!

Her breathing was so labored she became lightheaded.

”why are you here!” She cried at the box as if it would answer her heartbroken sobbed accusations.

”Rey...” a soft, baritone filtered into her ears and caused her to nearly jump out of skin.

Ben?

Her mind fractured at trying to make sense of him standing there. Was she dreaming of him as usual? A silent prayer because of her fear?

The box...

”you...? It’s from you...?” She muttered. “How...?”

Ben recognized how fragile this few moments were, how petrified she was. “Yes, if you come out here you can open it. I’ll guard you.” He offered a warm smile. “My mom helped me find you so I could thank my dear friend properly for all the kindness you’ve given me.”

Rey glanced back and forth from the beautiful image of the male she’d fantasized about, and the gift he offered. But, even as his presence soothed ...it also set every nerve on fire with terror ...with agitated anxiety.

He could see gears turning.

He saw almost blown pupils, paled skin.

”Rey, I won’t get any closer if you don’t want me to... just open the box. Please...” he requested. 

He knew there was so much he didn’t know. Her home was massive, she was not hurting for funds, but obviously starved for human interaction. People scared her... life outside her house scared her... she looked about ready to scream at him or pass out.

He wanted so badly to hold her to his chest and kiss her forehead.

He loved her...

He did.

”your mom...? You had people look for me...?” Her expression was odd. Ben wasn’t sure what to make of it.

”please just breathe Rey, I won’t come closer if it’s not what you want... I’ll leave if it’s necessary. I can bring the gift to your feet if you want...” he was willing. Hell, he was willing to do anything after seeing her in person like this. The reality of why she hid away behind screens and secrets, living vicariously through story worlds.

It ripped out his guts and stomped his heart.

She shook her head. Pointed.

He watched her lower herself to the porch and crawl to the edge. Not leaving it’s safety, but moving slowly away from the doorway. “Give it to me... the box... please... just toss it up here... you stay over there...” she directed with uneven words.

Ben bent slightly, retrieving his gift.

He tossed it carefully up to her perch on the porch edge. He dared not inch closer. Like a deer, he feared to spook her to run.

He noticed how slowly and carefully she opened the box, how her lovely features lit up with joy as she absorbed what was inside.

He knew she’d love it...

He noticed her bare feet, loose hair, plain loose clothes, ...she looked so young and untouched by the world he knew. 

He smirked, nothing would ever touch her.

His princess.

Her knight would protect her...

Her Alec always protected his Lira...


	13. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey knew what it was... a simple flash drive. But, that meant it held his words. Her most precious possession. Anything he wrote was special. He’d added nothing new online, which meant whatever was on this tiny piece of tech was solely for her eyes. She motioned for him to stay where he was... not quite ready for him to venture further. And disappeared inside her home.

_People look to those who they see as stronger, those good at taking the world on their shoulders._

_Sometimes I laugh when I cry, it’s all too much._

_Taking care of everything and everyone can be overwhelming ...and I honestly just miss the beach._

_My head is all over the place on any given day, and I crave to feel solid._

_I loose myself in made up worlds of love and loss... triumphs and defeats... sin and purity...because then I don’t have to face reality or real people._

_But that isn’t real._

_I miss your face as I lay my head down every night. I dream of your fingers... your lips... your smile... tell you the stupid thoughts I randomly get._

_You are real Rey..._

_I want to rescue you from your hidden tower... chase your monsters away... be the hero if your story. I want to be your Alec..._

_I would leave my life back home behind to help you find your way into the sunshine. If it takes a long time, so be it... I just need it to be me that provides that comfort and strength.   
_

_I am the piece missing in your heart._

_I know that because..._

_You are definitely the missing piece within me._

_My heart.   
_

_My soul.  
_

_I felt you filling me up the more we talked... it was so easy to trust you when I wanted not to._

_You are the love of my story, my happily ever after, that is not so simple to attain._

_ And that Rey, is so alright. _

_You have all the keys to me. No one can take them. I am not going anywhere... I am not afraid of your fears. You are beautiful, incredibly smart, and worth waiting on. I will listen to what plagues your mind and body... what the doctors say, it won’t make me see you as less than a supernova._

_ I will come every day to your garden, and speak to you until you feel comfortable either coming to me, or letting me come inside to you._

_I took a leave of absence from my construction job, my boss was shocked. I have a friend babysitting my home. I have my parents and my inheritance I’ve been ignoring to thank for being able to do this how I know you need me to.   
  
Your pace..._

_I’m staying in town at the local motel. I will come every morning about this time. If you ask me to leave I will. But, I will come back by evening to speak to you again.   
  
_

_I want to understand your demons... to face them with you, you have been alone facing them too long.   
_

_You sought me out for a reason... you desired to see my face... know about my life. There’s a reason you did, you feel it too. _

_You are not alone anymore..._

_-Benjamin Solo_

Rey reread it several times.

Heart racing.

Blushing.

”neither are you Ben...” she said to the empty room before heading back toward her back porch door.


	14. Filled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben didn’t know how long ‘her pace’ would take, what it would entail. He had been ready to face it. Real life beat fiction any day! He was willing to suffer to be near her. He just wanted to know Rey more, see her. His father told him that was love in its purest form, absent of lust and selfishness... he just wanted to give her whatever she needed. His wants were outweighed by hers, if she outright told him to leave... he had to go. If it was what she truly wanted. Ben understood. But, she had grinned happily, tears running down her cheeks. She told him to come back the next morning. So he did...

Ben came back every day as promised.

Rey didn’t come farther than her doorway... he didn’t inch any closer than the day prior.

Each day she beckoned him slightly closer.

He sat across from her finally at the doorway. They would talk for hours. Sharing food and she even fell asleep on the floor listening to him read to her a few times.

He didn’t reach out though.

If he touched her as she slept, and she woke... that trust might shatter.

He met her doctors one day when they came. The doctors were shocked. Rey directed them to explain everything to Ben, while she readied herself and waited in the room she got checked in.

Ben listened intently.

It was a lot.

”She’s not really sick?” He asked in disbelief.

”no Mr.Solo, there’s been this routine in place for her whole life. Her psychological health gripped it with an iron lock. We have wanted to alter course many times, but the money has been prearranged long ago, her benefactor set everything in motion to protect the girl she thought, from a cruel and dangerous world. But, her state is fragile because of it. We, any doctor in the past and up to now, have always been under contracts that kept us from interfering. Her psychiatrist controls much, as directed by her deceased benefactor. You are not something we run into with the girl, she never alters her routines. Has never brought in a stranger.” One laid out.   
  


Ben nodded. “So she’s not..., could leave her house... she just thinks she can’t? Damn...” 

She was ok...

She just needed reassurances.

”Thankyou, I think I am going to keep trying to get her outside. She sought me out... I feel like she wants my help, that she reached out for a reason.” Ben offered.

”you may be right, good luck. We’re done for now,” when the doctors were gone Ben watched for a Rey to return to her door.   
  


He thought of ways he could coax her out the doorway, even just an inch or two.


	15. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey found him compelling, so beautiful... he kept his distance. But, did she really want him to? Was her fear really more potent than her desire to get closer to someone who would go so far to be part of her story? Because this was like a story wasn’t it? Her Alec...coming for his Lira? He never missed a day... he left everything behind for her ? Why? She could listen to him talk endlessly she thinks.

He started small.

Coaxing would require finesse.

Gentle nudges, items to reach for. A simple flower... a book... he would eat sweet things in front of her and offer to share.   
  


He brought a radio to play music. Invite her to dance.

Rey was used to him staying on his side of her doorway. Sitting across from her on her back porch, playing her games. He would talk about anything, everything... for hours. He knew she came to that doorway knowing he would be there.

Her Alec... her prince.

He knew the piece he’d written her had tugged at something deep in her fragile heart, he saw that flicker of hope. She wanted more than the prison she’d lived in. Cozy though it was, it was a prison.

Maybe she didn’t see that.

He did.   
  


He told the doctors he had a plan. They were actually encouraging, they seemed genuinely glad someone wanted more for her. They were bound by contract not to tell her the truth.

But, Ben was not bound by such bullshit. 

He wished her benefactor was alive to smack the hell out of...

His mother and father were surprised how invested he seemed. But, for once, only backed their son up. They were happy to be close with him again. He was desiring a real life, real happiness. He was trying to help someone.   
  


Ben accepted that Rey’s happiness may or may not include him ultimately... he was fine with that. 

  
His mother cried. He’d realized what real love was... 

“How are you today Rey?” Ben asked setting a flakey apple fritter at her feet. He took a seat, opened a box of cards. “How about how go fish?”

Rey smiled.

Many games he offered were children’s games. The ones she brought out always were so he assumed that was best... some were older ones. He wondered if she played against herself as a child?

”sounds nice...” she replied. Tentatively she tasted the warm treat. “So good... it’s sweet, but not too sweet.”

Ben grinned. “my gran’s recipe, I could teach you...”

Rey cocked her head.   
  


They went about their game.   
  
  


She missed him when she watched him leave. Wondered where he was when not there. He texted her of course, but... seeing his face, it was just different.   
  


It made her want to ...

Rey blinked.

Dangerous thinking!

If she ventured, she could get hurt... he couldn’t come in... she simply can’t go out... didn’t he understand?!

Rey buried her face in her pillow that night sniffing. Why was she so sick that she couldn’t have her own love story?

She cried harder.

Why couldn’t she have him?

  
  


”Ben, I... I have liked you coming here. I am grateful for meeting you, for you sharing your stories and spending time with me, but you’ve wasted your life enough. You need to stop coming...” Rey started to move backward from the doorway.   
  


Ben shook his head. “You think I feel even a minute was wasted? Not one was... you are worth far more. I would have regretted not coming here much more.” He sighed, running his hand through wild hair. “Rey, there’s no easy way to tell you... you are not sick, your benefactor lied to control you because they had their own issues... the doctors hate this... they only tell you what they have you under contract. You are healthy... you are only held inside by the mental walls you’ve built around yourself. You could follow me anywhere in the world right now and be fine... your fear keeps you inside.”   
  


Rey gasped. His eyes were so full of pain and something... 

It couldn’t be true?!

Who would do that to a child?!

Lie like that?!

She glanced behind her... around her yard...

When her gaze fell on Ben again, she could feel her heart flutter.   
  


Rey started to breathe faster, her heartbeat quickened.   
  


Ben stepped away.

No...?!

Rey watched as his feet carried him off her porch toward her yard, he walked among the wild flowers. The farther away he moved, the more painful the pang in her chest banged. “Ben...?” She weakly called.

”it’s just another story to write Rey... help me write it. Inspire me my love, make me whole.” Ben invited, his smirk warm. The sun welcomed him.

Rey thought in that moment, he appeared to have a halo, to be angelic. Had heaven sent him?

”I inspire you?” She asked. Her fingers gripping the edge so tight.   
  


“you do... I love you Rey. I want to keep getting to know you... I want to introduce you every experience you’ve been neglecting. You deserve to be loved and to have adventures.” Ben turned toward the horizon.

Rey stepped one reluctant foot beyond.   
  


Ben smiled widely.

His brave girl...

She took a shaky second step.

In a haze, her eyes solely focused on Ben, Rey found herself within arms.

How had she made it there?!

Warm, strong arms.

She trembled, tears streaming down blushing cheeks. Unable to form the words fighting to surface.

Ben held her against his chest, he hoped the rhythm of his own heart would soothe. He was so relieved. “I am so very proud of you Rey... you are the bravest woman I’ve ever known.” He kissed her temple.   
  


Rey felt a strange calm.

  
His lips.   
  


She had felt his lips.

Magic?

She shivered. “Thankyou...”

”mom, thanks, yeah... we’re settling in great. Rey loves the boat. Each stop she’s taken a million pictures and wanted to buy everything!” Ben chuckled into his phone. “I’ll call you again soon. Cya!”

He hung up and set his cell on the night stand. The cabin was fairly wide. Rey had been skeptical about being on the water until she’d seen the boat itself. Han and Leia had given them their yacht to travel the world. Rey had been floored.   
  


The first few months Rey was nervous around everyone, at every stop... after 6 months she was adjusting fabulously. At almost a year later, Ben was so pleased with his mother’s suggested trip idea. It had been just what Rey needed.   
  


Seeing documentation showing the truth had been hard, digesting how wasted most of her youth had been... harder. But, Rey lived each day fully now.   
  


Ben curled his arm back around his young wife and thanked his lucky stars the girl had fallen in love with his damn fanfiction.

Who knows where either of them would be if she hadn’t...

His mouth found the back of her lovely neck and began making little trails. Nipping and gentle pecks...

”mmmmm... Sneaky... interrupting my dreams Mr. Solo?” Rey mumbled.   
  


“definitely... Mrs. Solo, I am in dire need of your talents, your creativity, I’m lost and floundering without ... your... kisses...” punctuating each word with a kiss.

Rey giggled. She rolled over, slinging her leg over his hip. “A kiss is never good enough though... true inspiration requires all encompassing submission.” And she rocked her core toward his very awake center. Her mouth took his and she showed him just how delighted she was to assist.

She rocked until he moved to slide within her, they rarely slept wearing anything. Rey loved the sensation of feeling his skin against hers... and Ben did not mind obliging.

  
Her moans were his favorite sound these days.

Ben took it as a personal challenge to see how many orgasms he could give her before his own. She was just so open to his every thought... so sensitive... so responsive...

She took charge just as beautifully as she caved to his whims.

Ben had never pictured being so cheesy Lifetime movie ...Hallmark channel happy... but he so fucking was!

Rey was designed for him...

Him for her...

Each other’s missing pieces.

Ben had been so delighted to discover how passionate Rey was once she became more comfortable. It was a slow process, but so worth the investment.

They’d waited until their actual wedding night to make love, but exploring other ways had help build Rey’s confidence and allowed her to explore her own sexuality safely after so long being sheltered.

She told him his explicit stories did real sex no true justice.

Ben had laughed his ass off. 

Now, she tweaked every story, even wrote her own. Her personality shifted some, but mostly it was just her views that opened wide with every new place he took her.

As they lay sweaty and sated again, Ben groaned. “You make me starving for breakfast every damn morning... “

Rey laughed. “Best way to start the day, bit of exercise!” She teased.

Ben agreed.

He kissed her deeply. Twining their fingers, he admired their rings. Their little private wedding had been nice. Had suited them. 

He wondered what their story held for them in the future. 

But, really he didn’t care either. She inspired him to live a good life. To love her.

He would do just that.


End file.
